The Memories
by Krisicake
Summary: Lizzy is the first girl in the glade. What happens when Lizzy feels that she is meant for someone but her memories tell her otherwise? Find out who she's meant for as she and the gladers go through the trials. Rated T just in case.
1. Lizzy don't need a man

**Disclaimer:James Dashner is lucky to have thought about this before me. BUT, I will get him back by adding Lizzy and my own plot. Muahahaha. But seriously I don't own the Maze Runner Series James Dashner dose.**

There's a voice in my head calling to me. _Lizzy...Lizzy...Lizzy!_

I wake up with a start. My head hits something hard. I feel around to see what I hit my head on. A box. I hit my head on a box.

Then my head erupted in flames. Is what I could say. But it hurt about 100 times worse. I felt like my brain was oozing out of my skull. Thats when the throbbing started.

Just then light came out from above me. I looked up and saw someone jump into the box I was in. They landed with a loud thud. When I looked at the boy in front of me I said with a thick English accent "Who the bloody hell are you?" I asked.

Soon questions erupted around me "Was that a girl?" Some asked. Others said "Look Newt found his match." But most said "I call dibs!"Or"Is she hot?"

Thats when the boy in front of me said with an accent much like my own"Need help gettin' up love?" Ignoring the questions and comments getting flown at us.

"No," I said simply as I walked to the edge of the box I was in. I put my hands on the rim of the box and easily pulled myself out.

Then a new wave of comments came, some said "Shuck that girl has muscle." Others snickered and said "Newt was the first one to get rejected!" I shot everyone I could see deathly glares and that shut most of them up.

Just then the boy from before and another boy with dark brown skin walked up to me. Just then I looked at the wall of boys surrounding me and 100 ft cement walls covered in ivy. I felt like I was going to faint. The boy with the brown skin must have sensed it too because he said "You slint-heads back up and give the girl some shucking breathing room." They all understood and backed up a few feet.

I sat on the ground and stared at the walls. Then the two boys from earlier came up to me "Hello," the blonde haired boy said.

"Hi," I said to him.

"I'm Newt and this is Alby," the boy said. I looked up at them. Newt was tall and slim he had brown eyes and blonde hair. Also he was pretty pale. Alby had brown eyes and hair. He was a little shorter than Newt and was muscular and ( like I said earlier) had dark colored skin.

After a moment of silence Newt said "Do you have a name love?"

Oh. Right. My name. Pshh I totally new that (insert imaginary hair flip here) "My name is Lizzy" I tell the two boys.

They both stare at me like they expected me to say something. I here Alby say something to Newt, I turn my head and pretended not to hear. "She's the smartest shucking Greenie I have ever seen. In all of these two years this she-bean is the shucking smartest!"

I open my mouth to say something but i'm cut short when I hear a loud rumbling sound and feel the ground beneath me move. My headache is starting to come back.

I look around panicked and ask "What is that?" Then Alby answers "The walls move every night and morning, they close to keep us safe and open so we can find a way out of this shucking place."

I nod my head to show that I understood. Then I ask "What does shucking, Greenie, and slint-head mean?"

Newt answers this question "It's glade slang. Now c'mon you must be starving." Newt starts to leave and I follow him because I am pretty hungry.

**AN:This is my firs ever fanfiction I hope you people like it and I will try to post at least once a week. -K**


	2. Drink to the face!

**AN : Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far.**

**Disclaimer : I dont own the Maze Runner Series because apparently James Dashner dose not want to sell the series.**

* * *

><p>Newt told me that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't bother anyone, so I let myself get lost in thought.<p>

As the sun was going down Newt and Minho walk up to the picnic table I was sitting at and they sat down too.

Minho was the first one to speak and when he did he interrupted my thoughts "The Greenie party is waiting for its Greenie."

"What are we waiting for the Greenie party needs its Greenie!" I say.

"Well we better go then." Newt said standing up. Soon me and Minho followed him to where a bonfire was forming.

As we were walking tords the bonfire Newt saw alby and ran up to him and asked him a question and then ran back after talking for a few seconds. "What ya ask him?" Minho asked Newt.

"All I did was ask him where Lizzy was going to sleep," he said.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I ask him.

I see a small smile on his face then it's gone as soon as Minho turns tords us. "He said and I quote 'she can just bunk with you. She seems to trust you the most" I smile but only Newt can see it because I am standing next to Minho.

As I am sitting by the fire I think about my new life. Just then Newt walks up and sits down next to me and hands me a drink. "What is it?" I asked Newt.

"Just drink it," he says. I obey. When I drink the drink it feels like fire is flowing down my throat. When I pull the cup away from my mouth I start to choke on the air in my lungs for a few seconds then my breathing becomes regular again.

"Don't you bloody dare do that to me again." I say. Then I start to hand the cup back to Newt but at the last second before he grabs the cup I through its contents onto his face. I start to laugh as I see his face.

Just then Minho comes to sit down on the other side of me and asks "What's with the sudden laugh attack?"

Newt answers him and says "I gave Lizzy some of Galleys special drink. She took a sip then threw the rest in my face."

"Well you deserved it then by making her drink Galleys special drink." Minho says with sas as he pulls me tords him big brother like.

"Mmmhmmmm" I tell him with my arms crossed over my chest to exaggerate the sas in my words.

Then Newt starts to laugh and soon we're all laughing. After the fire in my throat died down it went straight to my head and the fire in front of me slowly died down. Me and Newt are still sitting by the fire in comfortable silence.

I put my head on his shoulder and I can't tell for sure but I am pretty sure that he blushed. As we sat there I slowly went to sleep thinking to myself _this isn't such a bad life._


	3. Newt's a hippie

**AN : The story takes place before Newt gets his limp. I have something planned and Newt will eventually get his limp. Also I will try to update more but i'm still in school. So if something is up late blame school. Hope you guys enjoy! P.S. Reviews are life and if you have any ideas for the story I am happy to hear them. Anyway to the story.**

_I see a girl who looks to be about 9 years old, she's in a room with a desk and benches that border three sides of the room. There were about 20 other kids in the room with her. 4 kids who look to be about the girls age walk up to her. A kid with blonde hair says to the girl "Hi, i'm Newt," _Wait. Newt? Newt from the Glade? This can't be possible. Am I having a memory?_"I'm Elizabeth," The girl said she had brown hair._ Wait, what color was _my _hair? _Younger Newt beamed at the girls accent. Then he continued the introduction "This is Minho my best friend" Minho just looked down at his shoes and raised his hand to show he heard._ Ok, so Minho _didn't _get dropped as a baby. He must've hit his head pretty hard on the way up in the box. _"This is Thomas," Thomas just stared at Elizabeth, his gaze unmoving. "And this is Teresa." He finished. Teresa just giggled as she stared at Thomas. Thomas whispered something to Minho. Just as Minho was about to speak a man who looked so much like a rat it wasn't even funny walked into the room and sat at the desk and said "Hello I am Janson," then my dream faded away into oblivion. _

I wake up very confused was that girl me? What color is my hair? Who is that guy? What was Minho going to say?

Interrupting myself I look around the room i'm in knowing my questions won't be answered in my head. The first thing I do after scanning the room for any immediate threat is see what color my hair was. It was a light coral color but I knew it was dyed.

Frustrated with my hair, I looked around the room once again and my eyes landed on the chair next to my bed and saw Newt sitting in it. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

A mischievous idea popped into my head. I leaned over to the chair next to me, afraid that if I got up I would fall over and ruin my plan.

At first I poked Newt and he didn't even move a muscle. So then I went to my original plan.

I started to tickle him and he woke right up "WHAT THE BLOODY SHUCKING HELL-" he started but was cut off quickly by laughter. I was glad because I didn't like seeing Newt mad.

When his eyes frantically searched for the source of the tickled and when his eyes landed on me they brightened and looked like shining stars. I beamed up at him looking in to his eyes.

When I finally stopped tickling him and he was starting to catch his breath he asked "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I did it because you looked so peaceful in your sleep." I answered him.

"So then why did you tickle me if I looked so peaceful " he questioned.

"I did I because if you looked peaceful that meant you felt peaceful and if you woke up peaceful then your peacefulness would spread throughout the glade and if there was a glade filled with peaceful hippies I would get myself into a lot of trouble for hitting every bloody glader in there shuck faces." I replied with a wide smile.

"Is that so?" Newt asked a smirk , planted on his face.

I shook my head yes but my head started to throb so I put my hands into my palms. Newt practically jumped out of the chair and sat next to me on the bed. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh, of course i'm ok my head is in my hands feeling like it's about to explode with tears running down my face after passing out and having a memory dream, but yea i'm ok." I said sarcastically and a bit annoyed at Newt for asking such a stupid question.

"Ok ok i get it- wait. Did you say you had a memory come back to you?" He asked. I said yes and told him about my memory dream. "Well atleast we know Minho wasn't dropped on his head when he was a baby." Newt said after i was finished talking.

"Thats exactly what I thought!" I told him.

Then i remembered about the hair color and the eyes of the girl in my dream so I asked Newt. "What do I look like?"

He answered a few seconds later and said "you have light pink hair-"

Before he could continue I asked "What color are my roots?"

"Brown." He answered then continued "it goes to your waist. Stand up," he said and i eventually stood up very slowly not wanting to hurt my head again. "You're about 5 ft 2" he continued then motioned for me to sit again. "Your eyes..." he started, and stared into my eyes our faces only inches apart. "Your eyes " he started again "are very interesting. One is a deep sea blue and the other is a beautiful dark green almost the color of the blue one." Our faces were only centimeters away now.

Eventually Newt closed the gap between us when our lips touched I felt small explosions go throughout my body as Newt held me in his arms. I never wanted him to let go.

Eventually we pulled apart. The corners of my eyes were starting darken. I heard Newt whisper my name once. I looked at him and realized that he was speaking to me but all i could hear was a buzzing sound in my ears.

I tried to call out to Newt, tell him I couldn't hear him but all that came out was his name. At least I think I said his name. He looked me in the eye a worried look on his face.

The darkness had taken over half my vision when Newt called for help. His eyes were tearing up.

When Alby and Minho burst through the door the darkness had taken 2/3 of my vision. I started to cry I didn't know what was happening to me.

Soon, before the darkness takes over my vision I see a single tear go down Newts face and my heart brakes into a million pieces.


	4. I have seen you in my dreams

**_AN : I redid chapter 3 so if you havent already read it you should. It's really funny and the rest of the chapters will make more sence and you'll understand them better. _**

* * *

><p><em>I'm about 13 and blindfolded. I'm holding hands with someone I don't know until I talk (well I'm not talking the me in my dream is talking. But thats technically me...) "Tom, where are we going?" What?! Tom? As in Thomas? From my first dream? "Just wait, you'll see." He said. I sighed in frustration. I didn't like not being able to see. It's hard enough to not get hurt when I <em>_can__ see. "We're here" Thomas anounced. He took the blindfold off and I gasped. I started to wake up and all I remembered was a setting sun._

* * *

><p>I gasp as I wake up. I look around. I'm in the same room as before. Newt is at the end of the bed staring at me. "Your awake." He says.<p>

"Uh, duh." I say.

Newt smiles then his face turns serious. "Do you uh..." he started. He looked like he was blushing but that might just be me. "Do you, um remember the, the" ok he was definitely blushing. "the kiss?" He finally asked.

To mess with him I looked confused. His expression turned from embarrassment to sadness. It broke my heart.

Finally his sadness was too much and I broke "I'm just kidding Newt, I remember. I remember the kiss." I tell him. "It would be hard not to," I tell him with a smirk.

Newt smiles, then scoots up the bed so he's sitting next to me.

When realization hits him he asks me some questions. "What made you pass out? Are you ok? Did I make you pass out?! Oh bloody hell if it was me-"

"It wasn't bloody you Newt." I say cutting him off.

Newt smiles and gives me a hug, I hug him back. Newt's holding me so tight I can't breathe. "Newt," I say "I can't breathe."

Newt lets go, but as he pulls away his hand briefly makes contact with my neck where my spine is and send electricity down my spine.

Newt stares at me and I stare back our eyes are locked and I feel as if I am in a trance. Newt is the one to finally break the silence, but what he said is very unexpected.

"I think I've seen you before," Newt starts "in my dreams."


	5. Nick names and laugh attack!

**Every time I read the comments I get encouraged to write! (HINT HINT) Also if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me in the comments or PM me!**

◆ **DemigodPrefect okay!**

◆ **divergentlover523 your wait is over! Here is the next chapter!**

_What!? He has seen me in his dreams?! _

I laugh nervously then say "I guess that makes me the literal girl of your dreams then."

Newt smirks "I guess you are." He replies.

Right then, and I have no idea why now, I remember the single tear that was on Newts face before I passed out for the second time. My eyes tear up.

Newt takes notice in this and says "What's wrong?"

He frowns and that makes one tear fall down my cheek.

_How ironic._

Newt wipes the tear away while I start to talk. "Its just, before I blacked out the second time I saw a tear fall down your face, and I just-I guess I'm not used to seeing you as your normal hippie self." By the end I was smirking.

"So let me get this straight, you're crying because I was crying and didn't look like a hippie?"

I turn my smirk into a smile and reply "I'm glad you think you look like a hippie too."

Newt laughed and that and his eyes turned as bright as light bulbs, so obviously I laughed too.

Through my laughs I managed to eventually get out "Your eyes... they... look like... light bulbs!"

Newt's face burst out in red which made me laugh so hard it made my lungs hurt.

As soon as Newt's face has gone down to a pink Minho burst into the room. "Whats going on here?" He asked with a smirk.

I remembered 9 year old Minho and laughed even harder. Tears were in my eyes. Newt seemed to remember what I told him because he was laughing too.

"What're you laughing at?" Minho asked clearly annoyed but a small blush was creeping its way up his neck and on to his face.

Newt recovered from laughing before me and said "Well I'm a hippie with light bulb eyes," Minho started to laugh which made me laugh more which made him laugh more which made me laugh more ect. "also you weren't dropped on your head as a baby!"

By this time I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't breathe.

Alby walked in obviously taken aback by our laughter. Before he could ask what was going on Minho said through his laughter "Newt's... a hippie with...light bulb...eyes...and...I wasn't... dropped on...my head...as...a...baby!"

He did pretty well for a laughing idiot.

Alby smiled and let out a quick, short laugh of his own.

"Look," Newt had started to tell me, he was the first out of me, him and Minho to recover from laughing, "you got the Almighty Alby to laugh!"

By now I was breathing normally so I said "I like Captain Alby better,"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because **I **came up with it and because almighty sounds better before my name." I responded.

He chuckled "The Almighty Lizzy, it is a pleasure to meet you." Newt said mockingly while he stood up and gave me an over exaggerated bow.

"What're you talking about?" A voice from behind me said.

I flinched at the voice and turned around to see a smirking Minho. "Nicknames" I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Ooooo do tell." Minho said to me in a teenage girl voice.

"Well girlfriend," I started in an over exaggerated teenage girl voice voice "Alby here is now officially Captain Alby and I am the Almighty Lizzy hence the bowing." I wave me hand in front of me to show the bowing Newt.

"Oooooo, who am I?" Minho asked.

"Hmmm, let me think. You seem like a pretty shucky guy so how about Stupid Shank!" I tell him.

Newt snickers. "Hey yours isn't much better!" I say pointing a finger at him.

"Well what is it?" He asks challengingly.

"Newtie." I reply with a smirk.

Newt's face visibly drops along with his mouth. Minho snickers. "Hey don't make me make your name worse!" I threatened. That shy him up.

Alby snickered this time. "Hey!" I yell at him. He stops and looks around the room at anything but me.

Alby glanced down at his watch that said "C'mon shanks you needed to be in the maze 10 minutes ago!"

"Aw c'mon Captain Alby stop being such a party pooper!" Minho said to Alby.

Alby gave Minho a look that was to hard I was sure Minho was gonna turn into stone. Reluctantly Minho got up and said "Fine. C'mon Newtie."

Newt glared Minho then got up and said "I'm gonna kill you for this!"

I put my hand on my chest pretending to be taken aback by his words then said "C'mon Newtie, if you're gonna terroristically threaten me you shouldn't do it in front of Alby. Seriously you need to try harder."

Newt stuck out his tongue at me then was pulled out of the room by Minho.

"C'mon Captain Alby, lets get this tour started!" I yelled while I jumped out of the bed.

Alby shook his head muttering something under his breath then looked up at me and started walking towards the door with me.

_I love my life... At least my life in the glade._


	6. Accident prone

**Two chapters in two days!? Thats unheard of! You guy deserve this because the last chapter took so long to get up. But here is another amazing chapter for all of you lovelys!**

◆ **Fanfiction fan67 it shal be explained later why he wasn't dropped on his head, and (pauses for dramatic effect) here is the next chapter!**

◆ **divergentlover523 I know, but I have plans for later in the story so don't get too used to it! (Smiles evilly)**

The rest of my day went by kinda slow. Captain Alby gave me the tour which took **FOREVER**!

When he finished with the tour I got lunch and sat with Chuck. I told himabout all of the nicknames while we wlked towards the dead heads and he asked. "What would my name be?"

"Hmmm... what about The Mystical Chuck." I told him.

"I love it!" He said excitedly.

I smiled at the younger boy. He was like a younger brother to me. For all I knew he could actually be my little brother. I mean it would make sence. We kinda look alike. We had the same color brown hair but mine was dyed. We both had really pale skin. Chuck had freckles but thatwas probably from all of the sun he's had. Also Chuck had sea green eyes like one of mine.

There were only a few differences between us. One major thing was I had a British accent and he had an American one. Also Chuck was a wee bit chubby but I was all skin and bones.

"C'mon the runners'll be back soon," Chuck told me removing me from my thoughts.

As Chuck got up he accidentally kicked me in the shin. Pretty hard I might add for being an accident.

I winced and looked down at my already forming bruse. "Shuck, I am so sorry. I didn't mean too-"

I cut Chuck off saying "It's alright, it was an accident." As I tried to stand up me leg crumpled benith me weight. As I fell I got a face full of dirt.

I lifted my head up and spit dirt out of my mouth then I used my sleeve to wipe the remaining dirt out of my mouth.

"A little help?" I asked Chuck.

"Uh, sure." Chuck replied

**I HAVE DECIDED TO START DOING PAGE BREAKS BECASE I CAN!**

"You soud hesitant, like you don't want to help me." I accused him with a smirk on my face.

His face turned red, he was obviously flustered. "I- It's just-I didn't mean-"

I cut him off "Jeez Chuck I was just playing with you."

A releaved look came across his face as he helped me up.

"C'mon, to the Med-Jacks!" I yelled putting my fist in the air as if I was a flying superhero.

"To the Med-Jacks!" Replied copying my stance.

As we were walking to the Med-Jacks I saw Newt and Minho enter the glade. I caught Newts eye and gave him a smirk before turning my head back to a giggling Chuck. "What?!" I asked him.

"Are you and Newt, ya know dat-" Before he could finish I cut him off.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Chuck just giggles more. "You have a dirty shucking mind Chuck."

As we got to the Med-Jacks a boy with blonde hair asked what happened Chuck told the boy who I learned name was Clint, because I may or may not have eavesdropped on their conversation.

Clint examined my leg and told me it wasn't broken but I needed to keep ice on it so it didn't swell. He also told me that if it did swell to come see him or the other Med-Jack Jeff immediately.

As me and Chuck got to the door of the Med-Jack hut (which took 1 minute because of my leg) someone bangs into me. Our heads collided and there was a loud knock sound as if someone knocked on a door. Ironically when I stumble backwards the back of my head hits the corner of the door.

I slide down to the ground and look around to see which shank I need to beat up.

My eyes land on Newt. He's sitting a few feet away sitting on ground as well. I let out a huff of irritation because I can't beat him up. So I just glare at him.

I feel something slide down my neck and it's not my hair, I think I know what it is. I feel the back of my head, I feel something wet and pull my hand in front of me. Just what I thought, blood.

**THE END... JK IS JUST A PAGE BREAK**

"Look what you did Newt!" I accuse him showing my bloody fingers. "You made the door assault me!"

Newt laughs as Clint picks me up off the ground and examines the back of my head.

"C'mon you should wash your hair," Clint tells me.

"What?! You want me to wash my hair?! Dude you need to get your priorities straight." I say to him.

"You need to wash the blood out of your hair." He says with a disappointed sigh.

"Oh, well you should be more clear next time." I say trying to save myself from embarrassment.

Clint bandaged my head and gave me and Newt an ice pack. Yay another ice pack to carry.

As we were walking to the kitchen for dinner I told Newt about how I told Chuck about the nicknames and that I gave him a nickname too.

"What is it?" Newt asked.

"The Mystical Chuck." I said

"What?! Why does he get a cooler name than me?"

"Newtie, everyone's nicknames are cooler than yours." I tell him.

As we get dinner and sit down with Minho he asked "What happened to you guys? And why does Lizzy look like she was hit by an underwater train."

"Well first of all thanks, you look great too." Newt snickered. "Hey you caused most of this train wreck!" Newt shut up. "Okay well Chucks foot had a mind of its own and decided it would be fun to kick me in the shin. Then Newt decided to check up on me and made me get asulted by a door!"

When I finished Miho just started laughing. "Greenie, you've probably gotten hurt and passed out more times than most of the people in the glade."

"Oh, Minho! The reason you weren't dropped on your head as a baby is because you were..." I started laughing hysterically at the thought of younger Minho."you were...really...shy and...you... just looked...at your...shoes my...whole memory!"

By this time Newt and Minho were laughing too. Chuck left the table when I started laughing.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SPOILERS FOR THIS STORY. CONTINUE TO READ FOR THE SPOILER. SPOILER :**

** _CHUCK DOSEN'T DIE!_**


	7. The feels!

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter there will be some Newt POV in it just so you guys know. Tell me if you want more people's POV's other than Lizzy. I am being so generous this week because I have been having inspiration lately! (Reviews) Also I have had of time on my hands!**

◆ **divergentlover523 I already told you through PM but I am going to tell everyone else. The glade will be fun but when Thomas shows up that's when things will go crazy.**

After me and the others finished dinner, me and Newt walked to his room.

On the way there Newt had to get me a hammock and a stand for it. **(I don't know what they're called but you get my point. Hopefully...)**

We got to the homestead and went to Newts room. It was one of two rooms that was on the first floor.

His room was quite small, but I guess you don't need much room if all you're going to do is sleep in it.

He pushed my hammock next to what I guessed was his hammock. There was enough room in between that I was fine with it.

When I sat down on the hammock and started to take my shoes off. It was quite difficult with my leg and all.

When I finally managed to get my shoes off I laid down in my hammock. I turned my body so I was facing Newt. There were about ten inches between our faces.

Newt smirked "Goodnight love," he said as I drifted off to sleep. Soon after I felt something warm on my forehead. I was too tired to open my eyes again but I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

* * *

><p>Newt<strong> POV<strong>

As I saw her drift off to sleep I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. I saw the smallest smirk on her face before she turned to her normal sleeping self.

_I am such a shank. I shouldn't have kissed her! Even if it was on her forehead! _I groaned out of frustration with myself. _I can't help it! She's just so beautiful! Even her personality is perfect! _

I rolled over in an attempt to stop thinking about her. It didn't work. All I could think about was her. Her smile, her laugh, even the way she talks!

**This page break has been brought to you by all those people you give food to at luch who don't give food back (I hate those people)**

_I can't bloody fall in love with her! She probably has her eye on someone else anyway!_ _If she does they are so bloody lucky! What if that person is me?! What if she loves me?! She might not even like like anyone that way. Plus I would probably be at the bottom of her list of people to fall in love with. _

_Even if she does (and there is a small chance of this) loves me it would only end badly. She'll break my heart._

I can't help it. Even if she breaks my heart I know some part of me I will always love her. Shuck! She could kill all of the shucking gladers and I would still love her!

The truth is she's all I ever think about anymore. From the moment I saw her I knew I was going to fall for her. I just didn't think I would fall this hard!

The day she came up in the box was the day I planned to jump off the wall, but she changed my mind. She changed **me** just by showing up! The thing is, I don't know if it's for the better or worse. Only time can tell.

Until the day comes where she is mine, if that day ever comes, I will be waiting for her. I will wait for her forever. I know I should tell her before she becomes someone else's, but I don't have the curage.

I know it sounds strange that someone who risks his life every day running the maze knowing that there's a chance they could die at any second can't ask a bloody girl out! But it's the truth. I would rather die than live my whole life in a glade **without **blood thirsty monsters and an unsolvable maze around me without Lizzy.

I know it souds like a sappy lovey dovey romance novel but it's true. I need to tell someone soon or I will explode before Lizzy knows how I feel about her. Even if the person I tell tells her! _I am going to tell Minho tomarrow._ I can't wait for sleep to come the sooner I go to sleep the sooner I can wake up and see Lizzy's smile and her her voice. I smirk.

As the darkness that is sleep consumes me there is only one thought on my mind.

_Does she love me?_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's better than nothing and you know it! Sneak peak of the chapter : **_**Chuck is Lizzy's brother!**_ **Thats all for now! Or is it? Just kidding, goodbye!**


	8. Truth or Dare?

**Here you go guys! Another chapter! Please review, every time I see a review I smile and get encouraged to write! Also this story has over 1,500 views! I can't believe how many people read this! I never would have thought this many people would read my story! Thank you all so much! Please review! Thank you!**

◆ **DemigodPrefect maybe in your maze universe, but in mine it's a whole different game! Also thank you! :)**

◆ **divergentlover523 yes he is! I am so excited for the part when they find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Lizzy POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was in a room with two other people. They had name tags on so I was able to see what their names were. Thomas and Teresa. I looked up and what I saw horrified me. There were five people in tanks of water of them I didn't recognize but the other three I did Minho, Alby, and Newt.<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming and crying at the same time. I looked around frantically. When my eyes landed on Newt I cried more, but for a whole different reason.<p>

I stopped screaming and lifted a shaking hand up to his face to make sure he was real. He was. I wrapped my arms around his neck, silently sobbing into his chest.

Newt picked me up and put me down onto his hammock. It started to sway way too fast for my liking so I held onto Newt until it was a nice slow sway.

Like a hammock in a soft summer breeze. I cried knowing I would never be able to have a memory like that.

After a few minutes of sitting in the sob filled silence I finally pulled away and said "You were drowning Newt. I-I couldn't do anything. Minho and Alby too."

"I'm right here love." He said smiling down at me.

"Obviously you're right here." I said smiling, but as I remembered my dream I frowned. Newt seemed to sense something was wrong and asked "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well Newtie," I started with a smile, but it was soon gone as I started to recite my dream. "When I find those bloody shanks, I'm gonna make them wish they were never born!" I added angrily at the end of my dream.

"I'll bring the some snacks and a lawn chair." Newt said with a smirk. I smiled at his comment.

I gave Newt one last hug before I went to put my shoes on. I got my shoes on before Newt so I stood next to him waiting. "Wow Newt, could you tie your shoes any slower?" I asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I can." He replied then started to tie them even slower. I threw my hands up in frustration and sat in front of him and started to tie his shoes for him.

"What do you do in the maze when your shoes come untied?" I asked as I started tying his other shoe.

"Well I double knot them so they don't come undone." He said blushing a bit. I could tell he was lying.

"Does Minho tie them?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah," Newt answers now blushing harder.

When I finish I got up and held out my hand for him. He got up and said "Thanks mommy." In the voice of a five year old.

"You're welcome Newtie." I said in a mocking mother's voice..

Newt stood next to me just staring into my eyes. He slowly started to tip forward, but we were too far away for it to be a romantic or friendly gesture. I reached out and put a hand on his chest.

He looked down at my hand and realized he was tipping forward. He leaned back in an attempt to straighten himself out but in only made him tip backwards. I put my hand on his shoulder now and said "let's get you to the Med-Jacks before you fall over."

* * *

><p><strong>Page Break<strong>

* * *

><p>On the way to the Med-Jacks I said to Newt "You really need to learn how to tie your shoes instead of just sitting on your hammock and trying to will them to tie themselves."<p>

"Will you teach me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, I'll need to check my schedule." I said playfully.

His still-puppy-dog-eyes locked with mine. "Okay, I guess I could fit you in before lights out." I told him.

He flashed me a smile and said "That would be perfect," I laughed as we continued to walk.

When we got to the Med-Jack hut I made Newt sit down so I could stand without a dead weight using me for support.

Clint started to check Newts head and said "You should go get some breakfast you're probably hungry."

As if on cue my stomach growled. "Fine." I replied then turned to leave.

As I was in line for breakfast a pair of hands were placed over my eyes and Minho's voice said "Guess who" from behind me.

"Well lets see, Newtie is with the Med-Jacks so it can't be him. The Mystical Chuck is too short to have done this. Captain Alby is too mature to have done this and he also has a glade to run. And Stupid Shank forgot to mask his voice so I couldn't guess him. So is it Minho?" I said giving an explanation of why I chose him.

"Shuck, how'd you know?" He asked dropping his hands from my face.

I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look then asked in a very annoyed tone "Did you not hear my explanation?" Then I muttered under my breath. "You are really living up to your name."

Minho blushes in embarrassment then says "last night I came up with some games ."

"Oooo games! What type of games?" I asked.

"I made two, one is called would you rather. It's when you ask someone a stupid question like would you rather eat a griever or drink some of Galley's special drink?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll take my chances eating the griever. Who knows maybe it actually tastes good." With my answer Minho and I started to laugh as we got our food.

"What about the other game?" I asked while I ate my scrambled eggs.

"It's called truth or dare. You ask someone truth or dare and they answer whichever one they want so, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, so now I ask you a question and you need to answer it truthfully. So girl, do you like Newt?" Again with the teenage girl voice.

"What if I don't want to answer the question?" I asked.

"Then you have to take off an article of clothing, and shoes and socks don't count." Minho replied with a mischievous smirk plastered onto his face.

"Okay, um, yes I like Newt... as a friend." I said trying to not give Minho a straight answer so his dirty teenage mind can't jump to conclusions.

"Girl you know what I mean!" Minho said.

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"You guess? I need a straight answer! I also need gossip to spread around the glade." Minho told me.

"I'm starting to wonder who the first girl actually was." I said to him. He gave me a look that said 'answer in the next five seconds or I will feed you to the grievers girl or not' so I decided to live and answer him. "Okay, I will answer you, but you can't tell anyone."

"Fine I won't." He huffed.

"Well to answer the truth or dare question I do like Newt. A lot." I confessed.

"Oooo. I'm gonna find out if Newt likes you and if he does then I will make you guys the glades power couple!" Minho exclaimed.

"Okay fine," I started knowing he would find out ether way"but if you tell Newt I like him before he tells you if he likes me, then I will personally end your life." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay! I'll let Newt do all the talking, but I can't promise anything." He said standing up.

Seeing that was as good as I was going to get from him I took my now empty plate and stood up with Minho.

Together we walked to put our utensils and plates away. As we were walking my knife fell. I tried to catch it. I caught it. On the sharp side.

* * *

><p><strong>Page Break for dramatic effect<strong>

* * *

><p>Minho saw the whole thing and immediately called for Chuck. He told Chuck to put our plates and utensils away.<p>

As I stood up slowly (I didn't even realise I doubled over) black dots started to float at the edges of my fission so I let go of the knife. Blood started to pour from my wound, I was losing too much blood too fast. Minho seemed to realise this so he picked me up bridal style and ran to the Med-Jacks calling for Clint and Jeff.

When we got there Minho sat me down in a chair and Clint immediately ran up to me with a clean wet cloth, and some bandages. Jeff was behind him with a cup of water and some type of cream.

Clint went to work on my hand. Cleaning the wound, then putting some of the cream on my hand that Jeff was holding. The cream made my hand hurt like hell. Then he bandaged my hand and Jeff handed me the cup of water. I downed the whole cup eagerly, the darkness immediately leaving my vision.

_Ha! Take that darkness!_ I thought.

"Wow! Three injuries in two days, that's must be some type of record." Newt said.

"Hey, I just got stabbed. You could show some more sympathy. That's what friends do." I replied.

"Ya, but friends also laugh at friends when they get hurt. Also you technically stabbed yourself." Newt pointed out.

"Touché." I replied. Newt had a victorious look on his face so I, being the mature person that I am, stuck my tongue out at him.

Newt extended his arm out and before I knew what was happening he pushed my jaw up and I bit my tongue. "Ouch, Newt, thanks alot. Now my tongue is bleeding."

Newt just snickered as Clint gave me a cotton ball. I stuck the cotton ball under my tongue to stop the bleeding.

"Well now it's four injuries in two days." I told Newt after the bleeding stopped.

"Now that _has_ to be some type of record." Newt said.

"Actually the most injuries in a two days was probably around five or six." Clint told us.

"Awww, well looks like Lizzy needs to get two more injuries to beat the record." Newt said with fake sadness.

"Actually I did break a record." I said.

"What's that?" Newt asked.

"Well first of all I have the most amount of injuries for a girl in one day and the first girl in the glade." I replied.

"But that means you also have the least amount of injuries for a girl in two days." Newt pointed out.

"Newt, why do you have to ruin my moment in the spotlight with logic?" I complained.

"'Cause I can." Newt answered.

"Ugh, c'mon let's go start tryouts." I said.

"Okay, first we usually start with builders but because of your condition-" Newt started before he was interrupted by me.

"What about my condition?" I demanded.

Newt looked flustered as he answered my question "Well your hand and leg."

"It's my left hand, I am right handed. Also I believe that I will start tryouts with the builders not the runners." I pointed out to Newt.

Newt shrugged his shoulders "Fine, let's go. Oh Clint, be prepared for a shank with a nail in their hand, or one who got knocked out by being hit with a hammer to the head." Newt warned Clint then walked towards the door with me.

When we got out of the building I elbowed Newt in the stomach. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"You jinxed me! Now all of that stuff is gonna happen!" I accused him.

"Okay, if any of that stuff happens I will take the blame. Sound good?" He reasoned.

"Fine," I said "but will your dessert for the next month be included in the deal?"

"For the next week, yes." He answered.

"Fine, for the next week." I said. "Even if it doesn't happen?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes of my own.

"Okay, fine. Even if it doesn't happen." He agreed.

I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake. He took it and I said "Deal." Then we continued to walk to the builders.

**Looks like Newt forgot one too many things when he got the swipe, but anyway next chapter will hopefully have some Newt POV! If not next chapter then defiantly chapter 10! Yay for extra long chapters! So yeah, bye!**


	9. Newt and Minho have a chat

**It's me again and I was wondering if I should describe the maze as it is in the book or the movie. I was thinking the movie because as I write this I am watching the movie again and the way it looks in the movie looks much cooler than it's described in the book. So ya tell me or I will make my own decision and you won't know until the time comes! Muahahahaha! I am so evil! But seriously tell me. Oh. My. God. Over 1,900 views! I was staring at my screen for about a minute in surprise.**

◆ **Lovely Unicorn thank you and you and me both!**

◆**DemigodPrefect I use Docs on my tablet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Lizzy POV<strong>

When I finished I successfully made the most beautiful and even chair in the entire glade! Ya, I know, I'm pretty awesome. But my leg felt about half an inch bigger than it was when I woke up this morning, my head throbbed, and my hand felt like it was on fire.

I just want to sleep! Is that too much to ask for!?

Finally Newt walked up to me and said "Time to go Greenie."

"Oh god, thank you." I said standing up.

Newt laughed "I guess being a Builder doesn't suit your fancy, yet you made the best chair in the glade?" He said to me.

"Yup!" I answered.

"Wow, you're unbelievable." Newt said. "C'mon next is the Med-Jacks."

He started walking towards the Med-Jacks so I ran to catch up to him. Well more like limp-ran. Newt noticed my limp. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Well, no." I admitted. "My head feels like it's gonna explode, my blood feels like fire in my hand, and my leg feels sore." I told Newt.

"I guess it's a good thing that we're going to the Med-Jacks then." Newt said.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be in the maze?" I asked him.

"Well, because of my head Clint, and Jeff are worried that I might fall and not be able to get up." Newt told me.

"Looks to me like someone needs Life Alert." I said. We remembered stuff like that but not specific people using it.

When we got to the Med-Jacks Clint gave me the lesson while fixing me up. Like that the cream they used on my hand was so it didn't get infected. Then he just showed me all of the creams and told me what they were used for, and had me memorize them then questioned me on them. I got all the questions right.

Then the lunch bell chimed and we went to lunch together. On the way I saw Minho run into the glade like his life depended on it. Newt jogged up to him and the talked for a moment. At first Newts face turned to horrified shock then he said something to Minho and they walked back to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Minho looked at me then said "I'll tell you later, but right now I need food, I lost my pack out there somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Newt POV <strong>

After lunch Lizzy went to work with the cooks to get dinner done, so I went into the woods with Minho so I could talk to him. "I need to tell you something." I told Minho.

"Well I need to ask you something so hopefully what you're about to tell me will be the answer to my question." Minho said.

I took a deep breath then said to Minho "Okay, well you can't tell anyone." I started. "I, um, I kinda sorta, uh like Lizzy."

Minho looked so happy I was sure he was going to explode with happiness. "Yes! I knew it!" Then he took off running.

"Where are you going?" I yelled to him.

"I'm gonna tell Lizzy!" He yelled back.

Oh okay-what! He was going to tell Lizzy!? No, no, no, no. I ran after him but I knew it was too late. Minho was almost to Lizzy and I was on the other side of the glade. But I still chased after him.

When I got there Minho was walking out of the kitchen. "What'd you tell her?" I asked.

"Well my good sir, that is classified information between me and Lizzy." He told me. "Although if you were to, I don't know, give me your dessert then I might be able to tell you."

"I can't. I already promised to give Lizzy my dessert for the next week." I said.

"Okay then, how about next week you give me your dessert?" He asked.

"Fine, will you tell me now?" The suspense was killing me.

"Yup, Lizzy likes you." He whispered. Then said "You didn't hear it from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Minho POV (I bet you weren't expecting this!)<strong>

Newt went into shock so I waved my hand in front of his face saying "Helloooooo. Glade to Newt. Can you hear me? Did I break you?" Then I started poking him.

He slapped my hand away. "You didn't break me it's just, I never thought she would like me." He told me.

I groaned "Dude, are you that oblivious? Have you seen the way you look at her, and she looks at you?" He just stares at me blankly. "When Lizzy was unconscious you checked on her every 5 seconds. I bet you wouldn't do that if Gally was unconscious." I pointed out.

He sighed. We both knew I was right, Newt just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Did anyone else notice that in the TMR movie Teresa had a bit of a British accent? Well that's all for now. Bye!<strong>


	10. Chuck burnt cereal

**Sorry this took normal than usual to get out, I was preoccupied with the ****THREE**** new stories I am writing! Anyway, to the story!**

**Lizzy POV **

I was a little surprised when Minho ran into the kitchen. At first I thought _'Oh, it's just Minho being Minho. Always wanting food.'_ But he walked up to me and whispered "Newt likes you!" Then walked back out, I was in complete shock.

At first I was frozen. I didn't even breathe, until Frypan waved a hand in front of my face saying "Glade to Lizzy. Can you hear me?"

I smiled and looked up at him. "I'm fine, Minho just gave me some awesome news." I replied.

"Eh, I could use some glade gossip. What'd he tell you?" He asked completely forgetting the chicken he was cooking for the chicken pot pie. I was the first glader to come up with it.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you stop ignoring the shucking chicken." I agree. He thankfully went back to cooking the chicken. "Okay, you can't tell anyone!" I warn.

Frypan laughs. "Who would I tell? The chicken?! I spend most of my time cooking, and the other cooks are too interested in cooking! I could say that we're out of the shucking maze and they wouldn't listen."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I tell him while cutting up potatoes. "Well, I kinda sorta like Newt and Minho just told me that Newt likes me back."

Everyone looks up from their cooking. "Sure! Now you pay attention!" I exclaimed.

"Well obviously!" A boy named Chris said. "There's only been one other person to ever have a crush on someone! He was a runner, so one day he tried to run two sections to impress the another guy and got stuck in the maze." He explained sadly. "The other guy didn't know how the first guy felt until it was too late."

"The guy liked you, didn't he." I concluded. Chris shook his head sadly.

"Anyway," Frypan says trying to change the subject "Why does Minho know?"

"Well, Minho came up with a game called Truth or Dare and I chose truth so I had to answer a question and Minho asked me if I liked Newt and I said yes. I don't know how Minho got Newt to ask him if he liked me, but he did." I explained to the group of four, not including myself.

"Why would Minho ask that?" Michael asked.

"How would I know! I'm not Minho!" I exclaim.

"Are you sure?" Sean asks.

"Do I look like Minho?" I say pointing to myself.

"You're right. Minho looks shuckier." Frypan said as we put the ingredients together. We all laughed.

When dinner finally rolled around I was sitting with Newt, Minho, Chuck, Frypan and Alby. "What is this! It's so good!" Minho says, stuffing his face with more food.

"It's chicken pot pie." Frypan says "Lizzy came up with it."

Chuck stares at me with wide eyes. "You made this!?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to understand?" I ask.

"Because no greenie has ever made something this good first day on the job." Newt answers. "Chuck here burnt cereal."

Chuck starts to blush "How was I supposed to know cereal doesn't go in the toaster?" He says innocently.

"Ever since then Chuck's not allowed near the toaster. They have a sign and everything." Newt finished also stuffing more food into his mouth.

I look over to where the toaster is on the counter and sure enough there's a sign that says :

**Chuck is not allowed within one foot the toaster!**

I start to giggle and Chuck blushes more.

I keep seeing Newt sneak looks at me from the corner of my eye. I think he knows. Well, we'll have to talk about it at some point. I'll just talk to him before lights out.

-TIME WARP TO BEFORE LIGHTS OUT-

**Newt POV**

"Lizzy, can I ask you something." I ask as she's teaching me how to tie my shoes.

"Sure, anything." She said looking up at me.

"Um, well, Minho told you that I liked you right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, I was just wondering do you, um like me?" I look at her with hopeful eyes.

She looks at me with shining eyes. "Yes."

I beam "Uh, I uh, don't-" I was cut off by Lizzy giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Shut up, and learn to tie your shoes." She says smiling.

**Sorry if Newt's and Lizzy's relationship seems rushed. I just want them to have a strong bond for what happens later in the story. (Smiles evilly)**


	11. Lizzy starts a band

**Yet another chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was about the same age I am now, and sitting at a table having dinner with Thomas. The whole room was made out of glass except the floor. It overlooked a waterfall that sat next to a snow covered forest. "Lizzy?" Thomas asks. "What?" Thomas gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box. "Lizzy, will you uh, marry me?" Images of Newt flash through my mind. "No." "What?! No!" He exclaims. "Thomas, I'll be getting the swipe tomorrow and going into the maze. I can't. My job comes first, and my job is to find a cure." I tell him, when in reality I couldn't care less about my job. I hope to have a no memory of him and start new. Start new with no one to hold me back from what I hope will happen in the maze. I never want to see Thomas again. I know he'll be coming up a month after me. But he might ruin my new life in there. I just hope my life'll be better in there. Without Thomas.<em>

* * *

><p>My mind is spinning when I wake up. Me and Thomas were a thing? He's going to be the next greenie! What did I hope would happen? Why did I tink of Newt? How was Thomas holding me back? A cure for what?<p>

None of that matters now though. What matters is getting out of the maze. I don't want to ever see Thomas. He might remember too and ruin me and Newt's relationship. We were a thing and we didn't properly breakup. Ugh, why do _I_ have to be the one getting memories? Anyone else's past was probably less dramatic than mine!

I'm hungry. Wow, talk about short attention span.

I get up and put my shoes on then go to the kitchen. "Hello, Lizzy. Up early I see." Frypan says.

"Yeah, I woke up and was hungry so I decided to get some food." I tell him.

"Smart choice. Here." He hands me a plate of pancakes and an orange.

"Thanks Frypan." I walk away and start eating my food when I sit at a table.

I finished my pancakes and was cutting my orange into wedges when Minho and Newt sat across from me with their own pancakes and oranges. "Someone's up early." Newt said.

"I woke up early and thought about stuff but my hungriness interrupted my thinking." I told them.

"What were you thinking about?" Minho asked.

"My dream."

"What was your dream about?"

"God Minho! Can a girl just eat her bloody orange in peace?!" I asked angrily.

"Did you dream of Newt?"

"Minho, I swear to bloody shucking god." I threatened.

"Lizzy! I didn't know you could curse like that! Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?!" Minho mocked.

"I wouldn't know because, news flash! We're in the middle of a bloody maze with no memories before the bloody box!" I exclaim.

"Jeez, no need to get snappy." I glare at Minho. "Okay, I get it I am not wanted here." He says getting up.

I sigh in frustration. "What did you dream about?" Newt asks.

"Well, I am pretty sure I had a memory, but I could be the creators messing with my mind." I explain.

"Okay... Continue."

"Well..." I started "I was eating dinner in a room that overlooked a waterfall surrounded by a forest. Then this guy -his name was Thomas- proposed and I said no. I said that my job comes first to me, but I knew I was lying. Then I was thinking about how Thomas was coming up in the box next and how he would ruin my new life in the glade, and how I didn't want to see him again. Also that he would ruin what I hoped would happen, but I don't know what I hoped would happen. Or why he would ruin my life in the glade because we're in the middle of a shucking maze! How could it get worse?"

Newt sits in silence eating for a few minutes. "Maybe you didn't love him the glade was your escape from that life." He concluded.

"Maybe, I don't know." I put a piece of orange in my mouth.

My eyes turn cloudy as I remember something.

_Me and Newt are sitting on steps that are outside in the forest. I am about 15 and so is he. Newt picks up his guitar. "Um, I found a song by Bastille. I liked it and I forced myself to learn it before I left." He told me. Bastille was one of our favorite bands from before the flare. _What! What's a flare?! _Newt starts to play his guitar then starts to sing._

_When you fall asleep with your head upon my shoulder.  
>When you're in my arms but you've gone somewhere deeper.<em>

Are you going to age with grace?  
>Are you going to age without mistakes?<br>Are you going to age with grace,  
>Or only to wake and hide your face?<p>

When oblivion is calling out your name,  
>You always take it further than I ever can.<p>

When you play it hard, and I try to follow you there.  
>It's not about control but I turn back when I see where you go.<p>

Are you going to age with grace?  
>Are you going to leave a path to trace?<p>

But oblivion is calling out your name,  
>You always take it further than I ever can.<p>

When oblivion is calling out your name,  
>You always take it further than I ever can.<p>

_"It's beautiful." I tell him. "Lizzy!" I hear a voice from inside the compound call. I turn around and see Thomas. "What?" I ask annoyed. "You two need to get inside now!" He calls through the doors. He is not coming outside. _Interesting._ "Calm down Thomas! Me and Newt are immune, unlike you. Remember!" I tell him. "Get inside right now!" He yells again. "Come get me!" I yell back taking Newt's hand and running into the forest. "He's going to be really mad." Newt tells me. "That's the perk of being his girlfriend-he can't get mad at me. Plus it's your last day of freedom! We need to live life on the edge before we have to actually worry about life." I tell him. "Very true." He replies smiling._

* * *

><p>When I come back to reality Newt is waving his hand infront of my face. Good. I wasn't gone too long. I smile remembering the Memory. "Good, you're okay. Minho was about to draw a mustache on you." I look up and see Minho with a sharpie and a sheepish grin.<p>

"Well, while Minho was about to draw a mustache on my face I had a pleasant memory." I tell the two boys. "You were in it." I look at Newt.

Minho recaps the sharpie and sits next to me. "Girl, tell us!" He demands in a girl voice.

I laugh "Still wonder who the first girl was." Minho gives me a look that says 'tell us or I will use my sharpie' "Okay, well first of all Newt can play the guitar and can sing." I say with a smirk. "He sang a song by a band called Bastille for me." Minho interrupts with an 'Awww!' "Then when he finished this guy named Thomas yelled at us from inside a building to come inside. I told him that we were fine because we were immune-immune for what? I don't know. He yelled at us to come inside again but I told him to come get us then ran into the forest with Newt." Minho 'Awww's again and Newt blushes a little bit. "Newt said that Thomas was going to be mad at us and I said that was the perk of being his girlfriend, he won't get mad at me." Minho stares at me like I just slapped him. "Then I said that we should live life on the edge before we have to worry about life."

"Those are words of wisdom right there." Minho commented.

"Stop interrupting Minho!" I scold "As I was saying, before I said the last part I said that today was your last day of freedom-which means it was the day before he went into the box." I finish.

"That means it was the day before the first group of gladers came up her." Newt says.

"That means it was my last day of freedom too." Minho tells us.

I turn to Newt. "We need to get you a guitar." I announced.

"Guess what!" Minho shouts.

Newt gets a look of panic in his eyes "Don't bloody-"

He was cut off by Minho talking. "We have a guitar! It's it the storage room in the home stead!" Minho then runs off to the home stead.

"Thanks alot. Now Minho is going to tell the whole bloody glade that I can play the guitar." He says as he smiles at me. "I remember."

"Remember what?" I ask truly confused.

"The song. Ever since I woke up in the glade I have known the song. The lyrics, the band, the name of the song, how to play it. But I could never place a memory of why I know it." He tells me.

"Your welcome! You now have one complete memory! That'll be one desert." I demand holding out my hand.

"How about I sing the song for you instead?" He suggests.

"Okay!" I gasp at my brilliant idea. "We need to start a band!" I exclaim. "Me, you, and Minho. We can have concerts every week! We'll take the maze by storm! We might even be able to play for grievers! Music could be the secret weapon for taming grievers! Even better, it might be the way out!"

"What might be a way out?" I turned around and saw Alby.

"Music." I answer truthfully. "I was telling Newt that me, him, and Minho should start a band. We could perform every week and at greenie parties." I tell him.

"You've been here for four days and you're already making improvements to the glade." He says smiling. "Who would play what?"

"Well, Newt would play the guitar, and I would play..."

"Drums." Newt cuts it. Me and Alby stare at him. Newt looks up at us "What?"

"What did you say?" Alby questions.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said drums." I tell him.

Newt looks confused, then realization hits him. "Di-did I just remember something?"

"I think you did. But it helps our band! Yes!" I yell. I get strange looks from a few gladers and I return them with the same looks.

"Okay, what will Minho play?" Alby asks after a moment of silence.

"He could play the guitar too! Boom! Band. Made." I announce.

"You're going to start a band no matter what I say, aren't you?" Alby asks.

"Yup."

Minho comes running back to us with two guitars. "Before you ask, I have two guitars because I could hear Lizzy all the way from the home stead."

I smiled "Good, I don't have to repeat myself."

The doors start to open and Minho frowns "I gotta go." He says putting the guitars down, then running off into the maze.

"You going?" I ask Newt.

"No, I still need to recover." He says tapping his head.

"Right. Where to first Newtie?" He gets up and holds his hand out for me. I take it and stand up gracefully. By gracefully I mean almost face planting. If Newt wasn't there I would have face planted.

"C'mon, lets go to the Slicers." He tells me. I groan but follow.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my favorite chapter so far! Mostly because of the song and the memories Lizzy has! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Buh bye!<strong>

**All rights to the song Oblivion go to Bastille.**


	12. The Alex family

**More chapters for you, more homework to be finished for me...**

◆**DemigodPrefect Lizzy : I agree with Rose, Minho's a girl. Minho : Am not! Lizzy : Are to! Minho : Am not! Alby : What the shuck is going on!? Minho : Lizzy called me a girl! Alby : Are you sure you're not a girl? Minho : Yes. Lizzy : Are you sure you're sure? Minho : Yes. No. I don't know! Lizzy : Ha!**

**Lizzy POV **

The Slicers was the saddest job ever. I watched Winston kill poor little pigs. I was so sad I picked up the smallest piglet and ran into the deadheads with Winston yelling at me.

I climbed up a tree with the little piglet still in my arms. I was sitting in a tree for about five minutes when Winston finally appears. Within those five minutes that I was waiting I named the piglet Alex. After a few more minutes Winston finally sees me and yells "Come down here and give me the pig!"

"No! I won't let you hurt Alex!" I yell back.

By this time a most of the glade has gathered around the tree I was in. I could see Chuck grinning, Newt smirking with his arms crossed over his chest, and Alby just had his head down with his arms also crossed over his chest. The other gladers were either cheering me on or yelling at me to come down.

"Just give me the pig!" Winston calls again.

"Never! I'll stay up here with Alex for the rest of my life if I have to!" I hold Alex protectively.

"Just let her keep the shucking pig." I hear Alby tell him.

"Fine." I barely hear Winston say. "Lizzy if you come down right now you can keep Alex!"

I climb down the tree with Alex. "Thank you." I tell him.

"Where are you going to keep it?" Chuck questions.

"Alex is a _he _not an _it._ Also depending on what job I get depends on where he stays. But I refuse to go back to Slicers." I tell him.

"of you choose to be a Runner can I take care of him?" Chuck asks.

"Of course. You can be the godfather!" I tell him.

Chuck gets an excited look on his face then turns to Newt "Ha! I get to be the godfather and you don't!" He boasts.

Newt looks at me. "Can I hold him?"

"Hmmm, can I trust you with my baby?" Newt rolls his eyes. "Fine, but if you hurt him in any way you will regret it." I warn.

I give Newt Alex and he holds him like a baby. "He's so cute!" Chuck comments.

"That's why I saved him. I'm thinking of starting a pig rescue sanctuary." I say.

Newt laughs "And you want to start a band. What are you going to do next? Start a clothing store." I smile.

"Can I have Alex back now?" I ask Newt.

"Maybe I don't want to give him back."

"Newt. Give. Me. Alex." I warn him.

Newt starts to walk away. "Newt! I swear to shucking god!" I run after him. "Give me Alex!"

He ignores me and keeps walking. "Newtie!" He freezes at his nick name. I pick up Alex. "Thank you very much." I punch Newt in the chest and give him a kiss on the cheek. I then head out of the deadheads. Chuck has left by now, so I was safe to show my affection towards Newt. We've decided to keep our relationship a secret for now, but we both know we'll have to tell Minho.

Newt places his arm over my shoulder and smiles at me. "You're welcome, and ow! How are you going to get drums for our band?"

I smile then excitedly I say. "First of all, I warned you. Second of all, we put a note in the box asking for drums, then the creators can send 'em up."

"You're one smart shank." He tells me.

"That's why they sent me up. To bring happiness and smarts to all you depressing shanks." I nudge him with my shoulder when I say 'shanks'.

"You definitely brought me happiness." He kisses my cheek when he finishes.

"I would hope so. I definitely brought Alex happiness." I smile at the the little piglet in my arms and he squeals with happiness.

"Yup, you brought him a life filled with love and joy." He tells me.

"I wish I could save all of the piglets there." I say sadly.

"You could become a vegetarian." Newt suggests.

I smile and look up at him "Did you come up with that idea or did I?" I ask jokingly.

"Surprisingly, I did." He says as I laugh.

"Awww! Look at the two love birds!" Minho exclaimed walking towards us.

"What are you doing back so early?" Newt questions.

"Well, without your ugly, shuck face to lug around the maze I was able to do our section much faster." His eyes light up when he sees Alex in my arms. "Awww! You two already adopted! Can I be the grandfather!"

I giggle "We didn't adopt, I simply picked up Alex, ran into the deadheads, climbed a tree, and got cheered on by half of the gladers and yelled at from the other half, then Alby let me keep him and Chuck became the godfather." I tell him.

"Doesn't sound very simple to me." Minho comments. "But I still want to be the grandfather."

"Fine, you can be the grandfather." Minho smiles in victory.

He turns to Newt and sticks his tongue out. "Since I am the grandfather that means I am Lizzy's unbiological dad. So, stay away from my daughter you hooligan." He shooed Newt away from me and I rolled my eyes.

Minho picks up Alex and looks at him then Newt. "Newt, are you sure he isn't your kid? I mean, he looks just like you!"

I laughed, and Newt gave Minho an annoyed look. "Can I have Alex back?" I asked Minho. He reluctantly gave me Alex and I held him like a baby.

"He's so cute!" Minho comments, and Alex squeals with happiness.

"Still wondering." I say. Newt laughs but gets cut off by Minho elbowing him in the ribs.

Newt takes my hand in his as we walk to the farms with Minho, who volunteered to watch Alex.

Newt works in the gardens when he doesn't run so he asked Zart if he could show me what to do. Zart agreed then turned his attention back to watching Minho try to stop Alex from eating the grass.

All I did was pull weeds out of the ground but I did almost the whole farm before lunch, and we were only in the gardens for about 30 minutes!

"Hello Lizzy, who's the little guy?" Frypan greets.

"This is Alex, and he would like some carrots." I tell him. I know he likes carrots because in the farms Alex got to the carrots and started eating them.

"Here you go." He says handing me a plate with a sandwich and some carrots.

"Thanks Frypan." I say walking away.

"Today has been a pretty good day." I tell Newt as I sit next to him. "I haven't broken and/or sprained anything!"

"Well congratulations." He says. "You also started a band, and saved a pigs life!"

Just then Minho walks up and sets his plate down across from me. "Aww, look at you two! You guys are officially my OTP!"

"What's an OTP?" I ask.

"It means One True Pairing." Minho explains.

I take a bite of my sandwich but instantly regret it. "Eww! There's jelly on it!" I exclaim dropping the sandwich onto my plate. Alex wiggles his head onto the table and snatched the sandwich and started to eat it.

Minho and Newt laugh while Chuck walks up to us with a questioning look on his face. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Lizzy dropped her sandwich because she doesn't like jelly and Alex just ate the sandwich." Newt explains, then starts laughing again.

"I don't see what's funny about it." Chuck states. "I mean, I don't like jelly either and Alex just solved your jelly problem."

"I know, right!" I start eating the carrots that were originally meant for Alex, as he eats my sandwich.

After a few minutes Minho and Newt stop laughing completely, and me and Chuck just glare at them. "What?" Minho asks innocently.

"What if I was allergic to jelly, and you just sat there laughing your asses off while I suffocated slowly!" I continue to glare at them.

"But you weren't suffocating." Newt points out.

"What if I was?"

"But you weren't."

"But-" I was cut off my Minho yelling at Alex. Somehow he got onto the table, stole Minho's sandwich, and was now running across the glade with it.

Minho yelled at him to come back while, chasing after him. Meanwhile me and Chuck were cheering on Alex. When Minho finally caught up to Alex, half of his sandwich was gone. He kept trying to catch Alex, but every time he managed to wiggle out of his grasp. Most of the glade was now watching, and laughing like maniacs.

Minho finally caught Alex after about five more minutes of chasing him. Throughout those minutes Minho had lost his sandwich, and his dignity. "Thanks alot Lizzy. Your pig just ate my sandwich." Minho says giving me back Alex.

"Okay first of all, Alex is an Alex not a pig. Second of all, it's your fault for laughing at his sandwich eating." I tell him.

Minho turns to Newt. "Newt got to keep his sandwich but I didn't! That's unfair!" Minho pouts like a seven year old.

"That's because The Great Sandwich Stealer needs to plan his revenge carefully!" I say, gesturing to Alex.

"The Great Sandwich Stealer huh?" Newt looks at Alex. "He doesn't seem very diabolical to me."

"That's because his cuteness masks how diabolical he is. Like right now." I place Alex on the table and he runs straight for Newt's sandwich.

"Hey!" Before Newt can stop Alex he already ate the sandwich.

"See. Diabolical!" I say picking up Alex again.

"I hate your pig." Newt mutters.

"What did you say?" I threaten.

"I-I uh, um, n-nothing." New stutters.

"That's what I thought." I turn back to my carrots and Newt takes my hand while I do so.

Chuck, whom I forgot was there, whispers something to Minho along the lines of "Lizzy and Newt are totally dating."

I smile, then I lean forward and whisper to them. "They are."

Chuck jumps up "I knew it!" He yells. He turns to Minho "I will be expecting your dessert tonight."

"You bet on us!?" I exclaim.

Chuck scratches the back of his neck "Yeah, I bet you would start dating today and Minho bet tomorrow." He tells us sheepishly.

I roll my eyes and they start to get cloudy.

_I am sitting in a tree with Newt on the same day as my last memory. I don't know why I know this I just do. "Lizzy?" I turn to look at Newt. "We should get going I have to get the Swipe tonight." He tells me. I sigh. I don't want Newt to leave. I love having him around. I wish Thomas would go instead of Newt. I am broken from my thoughts by Newt kissing me. Before I even know what I'm doing I kiss Newt back. "Thomas is going to kill you." I warn Newt when we pull away. "Thomas doesn't need to know." He replies slyly. I have a dumb grin on my face when we climb out of the tree. We are greeted by Janson when we get back into the compound. "You two are going to be in so much trouble-" He gets cut off by a woman from behind him "Leave them alone, Janson. They were just having fun." Soon Chancellor Ava Paige is standing in front of us. I still have the dumb grin on my face when I see her. "Go on Janson, I am sure you have more important matters to attend to." Janson walks away, leaving the three of us alone in the hallway. "Thank you." I tell the Chancellor. "It's quite fine, now go before Thomas sees you two." She tells us smiling. We grin back at her and we walk away. Newt places one more kiss on my cheek before he goes into the room to receive the swipe. To my unpleasant surprise Thomas and Teresa were there when he did it. "I don't like him." Thomas stated. "I don't recall asking what you bloody thought about Newt." I spit back. I then walk away to the room I shared with Teresa and Brenda. Teresa was mad because she liked Newt, but Brenda was as happy as can be because she liked Thomas. So my current situation was good for me and Brenda. I don't care about Teresa. She actually thinks WICKED is good. Plus she always has smart-ass comments to say about every. Single. Thing. I. Do._

My eyes clear up and I see a marker coming towards me. "Minho! I would prefer to not have a marker mustache." I scolded.

Minho recapped the marker for the second time that day. "If you ever try to do that again, I will stab you with the marker." I warn.

Minho puts his hands in the air "Hey, no need to be threatening people now."

"I bet you will regret everything you're saying right now once you draw a mustache on me." I tell him.

"I bet I won't." He says smugly.

"I will be waiting for the day when you do. And when that day comes I will laugh in your face while the Med-Jacks are removing the marker from your hand." I warn.

Minho lets out a nervous laugh and I just glare at him. After I few seconds I relieve myself of the glare and put a small grin on my face. "But, I would never do that. Because we're friends." I tell him.

Minho smiles. "Well I'm glad, you would be one scary enemy."

"Thank you." My grin widens.

"How do you take that as a compliment!?" Newt asks.

"Newt, honestly? _You're _the one to ask that question?" Newt looks confused and I groan "So that way there's less of a chance for some other glader to sweep me off my feet, like you did." I said, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Well if this Thomas guy comes, then I might have some competition." He points out.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. I will do everything in my power to keep Lewt together. Lizmas will never happen again. That is the worst sip ever." Minho announced.

"I'm with Minho." Chuck comments.

"What's Lewt and Lizmas?" I ask.

"It's your ship name, and you and Thomas' ship name." Minho tells us.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Newt says.

"You're welcome." Chuck smiles.

He was about to say something else but got cut off by Frypan yelling "Okay ya shanks! Get back to work!"

"C'mon Lizzy, you're going with the Baggers next." Newt tells me.

"What do they do?" I ask.

"They pretty much clean up dead body's and are the police of the glade." Newt answers.

"Cool! Can I yell at people for running too fast? Or littering? Oh! Can beat people up if they beat someone else up?"

"No, yes, and you'll have to ask Alby."

"Ask Alby what?" Alby demands from my left.

"If someone is beating up another person, can I beat up the guy that was beating the other guy up?" I ask him.

"Are you going to leave them conscious and in one piece?" He questions.

"Sure." I nod my head.

"Then okay."

"Yes! You're the best Alby!" I give Alby a hug and almost crack his ribs.

"Lizzy... Can't... Breath..." Alby tells me.

I let go. "Sowwey!" I say.

I look over at Newt. He has a pained look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"You hugged Alby." He says simply.

I laugh. "Newt, he pretty much let me break the rules! Also hugging is my thing." I tell him.

Newt smiles. "Well when you put it that way, it's a pretty good reason to hug Alby."

I lace my fingers with his. "Where are the baggers at Newtie?"

Newt grins. "Well, The Almighty Lizzy, the baggers are in the dead heads. Follow me." I giggle as he leads me into the deadheads.

Minho is playing with Alex again so I don't worry about him. Alex has an actual family in the Glade. He has me-his mother. Chuck-his godfather. Minho-his grandfather.

And Newt... "Newt." I say.

"Yes?"

"You need to be part of Alex's family." I tell him.

"Cousin?" Newt suggests.

I scrunch up my nose. "Ew. That's just plain gross. That would mean you're my nephew."

"Okay...family friend?"

"But that means you're technically part of his family." I point out.

"Dad?"

I sigh. "That's probably like, the second smartest thing you have said all day."

"Wow, really boosting my self esteem." He says sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I smile.

"Did you not hear the sarcasm!?" Newt scoffs.

"No, i did. I just chose not to acknowledge it." I comment.

"You are so difficult." Newt mutters.

"But that's why you love me." I point out.

Newt sighs. "Yes. _That's_ why I love you." Again with the sarcasm.

"That's a reason you love me because I am so difficult that other people can't deal with me, so they give up when they hear my amazing smart-ass comments." I grin at Newt.

He was about to reply when my shoelace got caught on a branch and I fell face first into decaying leaves and dirt. "Ow. Okay, that hurt." I say wiping dirt off my is trying his best to not burst into laughter, but is failing miserably. "Newt, I just realized something."

"And what would that be?" He asks.

"You could never be an actor." I tell him smiling cheekily.

"C'mon." He says holding his hand out and rolling his eyes.

I take it, and we walk the rest of the way to the Baggers' hut in comfortable silence.

**AN : I don't know where the Baggers are actually stationed so I made it up. Also, yay for extra long chapter! Whoo! Untill next time, buh bye!**


	13. Karate Lizzy

**Okay, I just had the most amazing idea! #AlexFamily Join the Alex family now!**

**Lizzy POV**

There were three physical fights while I was with the Baggers. So I got to beat up three people! He he he.

The first one was an older glader was picking on Chuck. As in flicking and thumping his head. When I came up to him to to tell him off he swung at me. I caught his fist in my hand. Let me say one thing. I felt like I was a ninja. So I went all karate Lizzy on him! I didn't even know I knew karate!

The second one was Gally yelling at another Glader for nailing his shirt to a board. Gally flipped out saying it was his favorite shirt. The kid ended up with a black eye and Gally ended up with 24 hours in the Slammer and a board shaped red mark on his face. I kicked the board that was nailed to his shirt and the other end hit his face.

The final one was a tall red haired boy and a scrawny blonde haired boy got into a full blown fist fight. There was even a circle of Gladers cheering them on. Apparently the red head started it so he ended up in the slammer with Gally for 24 hours, a black eye, a bloody lip, and a mark suspiciously the shape of my shoe on his cheek. I wonder who did it... *whistles*

The scrawny kid was not so lucky. He got knocked out by the red head, and had so many bruses on his face he looked like one big bruse!

"Wow She-bean. Most Greenies get beat up while breaking up a fight but you didn't even get a scratch!" Jackson exclaimed. He was the Keeper of the Baggers.

"Yeah. That first guy though. I felt like a shucking ninja! I mean, I caught his hand mid-swing then I did karate! I just found out I can do karate!" I enthuse.

"It was pretty cool." He admits. Out of the corner of my eye I keep seeing another Glader-Connor I think his name was-sneak glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking, but I can most definitely see him.

Minho runs into the building with Alex. "Lizzy! Are the rumors true!?" He practically yelled.

"What are the rumors?" I ask.

"You totally went all karate Lizzy on a shank who was picking on Chuck!" He gives me Alex who snuggles into me.

Jackson and Jace coo and awww at Alex while I talk to Minho. "Yeah! He went like-" I show a fist coming towards me. "Then I went like-" I catch the fist before it hits me. "Then I went all karate Lizzy on him! I didn't even know I knew karate!"

Minho looks astonished. "Cool! I wish I was there! I would've been sitting on the side with Alex cheering you on!" Alex oinks in agreement. His oinks are the cutes shucking sound ever! Is't like when a kitten sneezes, but a pig. Oinking.

As if reading my thoughts Jace says "Oh my god! His oinks are so shucking cute!" He starts to fanboy over Alex.

"I know right!" Jackson exclaims, also fanboying.

"C'mon shanks dinner will be starting soon." Minho tells us.

I pick Alex up and walk over to Minho. "C'mon Stupid Shank." I tell him.

Minho takes Alex out of my arms "Awww! Look at my little grandpiggy! He already has a fan club!" Minho looks back at Jackson and Jace when he says 'fan club'.

I laugh. "Well how could he not have a fan club? I just saved his life and he's the cutest thing in the glade! Besides myself of course." I say doing a hairflip with my knotted hair that's currently in a ponytail.

"Hey! What about me?" Minho complains.

I giggle again "Minho. Alex and I are like the cutest things in the whole Maze!" I do another dramatic hairflip. By now we are in line for dinner.

Chuck walks up to us. "Lizzy! You're like the talk of the glade! Everyone heard about you going all karate Lizzy on Neil! Also how you beat up Gally and Kevin!"

Minho looks at me in bewilderment "You beat up _Gally_!" I nod my head. "You are now my role model. Finally someone puts that shank in his place."

We are having beef stew tonight but I refuse to eat it "Why?" Frypan asks.

"I am now a vegetarian." I announce.

"Okay, I can get you a sandwich and some vegetables." He says.

"No jelly." I tell him.

Frypan shrugs but gets me a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, and some carrots. I smile "Thanks Frypan! You're the best!" I tell him.

I sit down at a gable next to Newt and Chuck with Minho, Jackson, and Jace across from us. Jackson, and Jace almost immediately start playing with Alex and give him some of my carrots. "I see you're sticking to being a vegetarian." Newt says.

"Yup! And there's even no jelly on the sandwich this time!" I take a bite out of peanut butter sandwich. It tastes like the best peanut butter sandwich ever.

Newt, and Minho laugh and Chuck smiles. "Is it true you went karate Lizzy on Neil?" Newt asks.

I shake my head yes. "I saw it!" Chuck tells him. "Neil was like-" Chuck started to swing at me in slow motion.

"I was like-" I caught Chuck's fist. "Then did karate! I don't even know what the moves were called but it was awesome!" I enthuse. "Then Someone nailed a board to Gally's shirt. The kid got a black eye and Gally got a face full of board! Then this guy-"

"Kevin" Chuck piped in.

"He knocked out this other kid-"

"Chase" Chuck piped in again.

"Kevin ended up with a shoe print on his cheek that mysteriously looks like the bottom of my shoe." I finish.

"The things you do when Alby lets you beat people up." Newt smiles shaking his head.

"So Newtie, what do I do tomorrow?" I ask.

Newt looks up and smiles at me and Minho. "Runner." He says.

Minho squeals "Yas! We'll show you the ways of the Maze!"

"You make the Maze sound like a place where dreams come true." Newt tells him.

"_Do_ dreams come true?" I ask.

"It depends on what your dream is." Minho smiles.

"Okay. What dreams come true?"

"The dreams of having no social life." Newt says.

"Wow, just what my dreams were. I hope they come true!" I say sarcastically.

"Okay ya shanks! Get on to your sleeping bags! Lights out in an hour!" Alby yells.

Jace gives Alex back then walks away with Jackson. "Can I watch Alex tomorrow?" Chuck asks.

"Well obviously! You're the godfather! You take care of him when I can't." I tell Chuck.

Chuck smiles. "Yes!"

"Just make sure I get him back in one piece." I warn. Chuck nods his head understanding.

* * *

><p>I am sitting in me and newt's room taking off my shoes. "Newt,"<p>

"Yeah?" Newt looks over at me.

"Remember when I woke up? From passing out? The second time." I say.

"Yeah." Newt looks at me in confusion.

"When you said you've seen me in your dreams?" I taunt.

Newt turns I light shade of pink. "Yeah, I um, I had memories of you." He tells me.

"What kind of memories?" I ask.

"Um, there was one where we were on top of a building watching the stars. You showed me the constellations. There was another one where you were recording me singing.-"

"I bet I listened to that every day after you left." I say, cutting him off.

Newt laughs "I bet you did too." He sighs. "My favorite one was when we were in a tree and I kissed you." I gives me a grin. "You kissed me back."

I smile. "Newt, why do you think we were sent here?" I ask.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I bet we are all crazy people and this some sort of whacked up insane asylum."

I giggle. "I bet Thomas hates all of us, so he sent us here to die." I look at Alex, then Newt. "But that didn't happen, so he's coming to the glade to kill us all by himself."

"You have one crazy imagination." Newt tells me.

"Look who's talking. The boy who thinks we're all insane." I mock.

"Hey, for all I know the jobs we're good at means that was our criminal life. Or we could all be secret agents that got captured by WICKED and are being punished for trying to steal some classified information that would allow us to take over the world!"

"Newt. You have one crazy shuck mind." I tell him.

"That's why you love me." He looks at me and grins.

"Well, I know I will never have a boring conversion with you." I grin back.

"That didn't answer my question." He points out.

I lean over and kiss him. "Does that answer your question?"

Newt smiles and shakes his head. My eyes wander to the window and I yelp. I mechanical bug-like thing is shining a light at us through the window. Newt turns around quickly standing up. He sits back down when he sees the creature. "That my dear, is what we call a beatle blade. They don't attack unless you provoke them." He tells me. I calm down and move to sit next to Newt, Alex in my arms sleeping soundly.

Newt rests his head on my shoulder and looks at Alex in the lantern light. "He looks so adorable." Newt comments.

"As adorable as me?"

"No. You'll always be cuter." He tells me. Then places a kiss on my temple.

"Aww, thanks Newtie! And Alex will always be cuter than you." I reply.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Newt. You'll just have to deal with being the third cutest thing in the Glade." I smile up at him, and he rolls his eyes. "C'mon Newt! At least you're not behind Gally on the cutest things in the Glade list." I reassure him.

"Thanks." Newt rolls his eyes again.

"Newt?"

"Yes?"

"I had another memory." I tell him. "You were in it. It was your memory when we kissed in the tree." Newt smiles. "It was your last day before you got the swipe. Then, before you went in a room to get it you kissed me again. On the cheek. Thomas and Teresa were there. Thomas said he didn't like you, then I snapped at him telling him I never asked for his opinion on you. Then I thought about how I was dating Thomas but liked you. And how Brenda liked Thomas, and Teresa liked you." I finish.

Newt gives me a hug "Ever since I saw you in my dreams and seen you here in the glade, I've known I loved you.-"

"What's with this _loved _shit?" I joke.

Newt rolls his eyes again. "Just let me finish. And now, I get to tell you that I love you. And if this Thomas guy and Teresa girl ever come up in the bloody box I won't let them ruin us. I'd rather die than not be with you." He tells me. "Even though I sound all sappy and cheesy, its true."

"I don't know how you ever survived without me then." I say with a grin.

"You know what I mean."

"I do know that our life is a sappy, cheesy love pentagon."

"Pentagon?"

"Well, I like you but I was dating Thomas, and Brenda likes Thomas and then you like me but Teresa likes you." I explained.

"Who's Brenda?"

"A girl. I haven't really remembered anything about her." I put my head on Newt's shoulder and close my eyes. "You're an amazing pillow."

Newt laughs "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." I am about to fall asleep when Alex oinks and wakes me up. "What Alex?" I groan. He doesn't need to do his business because he did it before and after dinner when Minho was watching him, and he ate. What else could he need?

Alex squirms out of my arms and jumps onto my hammock. "I think he's tired." Newt points out.

"Thanks for the info captain obvious."

"I thought I was Newtie, not captain obvious."

I groan "Newt, did I ever tell you how much of an idiot you are?"

"But I'm your idiot."

"That you are." I walk over to my hammock and pick up Alex. I then lay down with Alex in my arms looking at Newt.

Newt holds his hand out towards me. "Goodnight Lizzy."

I take his hand, so we are holding hands between our hammocks. "Goodnight Newt." And for once I fall into a dreamless, restful sleep.

**AN : There will be a little *cough cough* lot *cough* of drama in the next chapter! He he he! Buh bye!**


End file.
